1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for communicating environmental information to a visually impaired person, said device comprising an information transmitter and a playback device which converts information supplied by the information transmitter into a signal which can be perceived by the visually impaired person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of this kind are generally known. With such devices it is possible for example to make the information displayed on a computer screen readable for a blind person. For this purpose a text displayed by the computer monitor is converted by a tactile matrix into a height profile which can be deciphered by touching by the blind person. A tactile matrix typically consists of a plurality of two-dimensionally arranged feeler pins which can be individually raised by an actuating device.
Outside their own residence and their accustomed environment blind people are reliant on orientation aids such as a white cane or guide dog. However, both aids only allow a limited degree of mobility. Moreover the blind person can find his or her bearings at close range, i.e. within a distance of about one meter, without further aids by means of his or her sense of touch. Beyond this distance range the blind person's current and real environment is revealed to him/her directly only by means of acoustic impressions.